


The Call of Battle

by TheLesbianEyre42



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Calm Before The Storm, Free Verse, Gen, No particular battle, Quiet Before Battle, Random reference to Norse Mythology, mildly depressing, no beta we die like Laurens, no particular characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianEyre42/pseuds/TheLesbianEyre42
Summary: A short Free Verse poem I wrote about what I imagine the quiet before a battle (calm before a storm) would be like. I didn't write this with any particular battle in mind, it's more a general idea of 'American revolutionary camp readies for battle' than anything else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Call of Battle

The call of battle  
Echoes across camp  
Whispers in ears  
'Draw your swords.'  
Mutters to men  
'Load your guns.'  
The fear and excitement  
Of facing down death  
Ripples through camp  
Like wind on the sea.  
And men clasp each other  
In the embrace of brothers and lovers  
And face down the darkness  
To try to see day.  
The redcoats are waiting  
The Valkyries fly  
Graves are now dug  
For those soon to die.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that was okay! I know it's a bit general and not too specific, but that was where my mind was taking me. The Valkyrie symbolism just popped into my head. (Valkyries are from Norse mythology. They're warrior women serving Odin who collect the souls of heroes fallen in battle and take them to Valhalla.) Please leave comments and kudos if you like, any constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
